Baby Blackwatch
by Persi Ambrose
Summary: Blackwatch held a secret, an adorable glittery secret. Its name is Kayora and is the newly adopted daughter of Jack and Gabe. Time to learn her past and see how she fares in the future. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so if you were here before this post then this is the revised version, and what not. So hip hip hooray to the complete first chapter of Baby Blackwatch! BTW I love it when you guys leave comments so make sure to leave some!**

 **I own nothing except Kayora and if I did own Overwatch I would ensure there would be McHanzo voicelines.**

 **All of my commentaries are in bold btw.**

~Somewhere in Toronto, Canada~

" McCree status report. "

" All clear Gabe, worried about lil ol' me? "

" Keep your eyes open, do one more sweep and we will bring you back. "

" Love you too asshole. "

As McCree took in his surroundings, a broken city which lost all hope, all he saw just reminded him of his past with Deadlock. The longer he was here the more memories would slip into his mind and haunt him. His pace quickened as the discomfort increased in him as he recalls Deadlock. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the small sound of scurrying feet as he trudged on.

~Somewhere in the debris~

" How peculiar hm Valky? "

A black blob growled back at a girl as they continued to follow McCree. "You're right first food, and then we go after the hairy man. " A small frail girl with choppy blonde hair crawled underneath the debris following a blob which lead her through the mess.

~Back to my favorite 6 piece chicken mcdaddy **DADDY** ~

" -Cree! McCree! Come in are you all right? "

" Oh shit sorry Gabe head in the clouds that all. Still all clear over here, I still got one more vector to sweep and we will be good to go. "

" Alright just message us if anything happens or whenever you're done "

" Got it. "

McCree deciding to take a break from his long trek plopped down onto the ground and pulled some snacks out of his bag. Quietly munching he started to hum a song and started to relax a bit. He glanced around letting his mind wandered when he stared into a pair of green eyes that bore into him. As soon as he blinked they vanished, rubbing his eyes just in case he thought he was seeing things from being tired. Spotting them again closer than before but still hiding. Slowly getting up while reaching for his gun at the same time he called out.

"There's no point in hidin' I know you're **(yer? lol)** there."

While muttering under his breath _Well, I think you're_ ** _(yer)_** _there._ He scanned the area again searching for any kind of movement. He then heard a sound coming from behind, quickly turning around he shot at the source. A high pitch scream was the response and heavy breathing. McCree cautiously crept towards the sound and found a little girl in a fetal position with tears streaming down her face. Now seeing this McCree felt like a huge ass defective dildo for scaring and almost killing the little thing.

" Hey Jesse...are you here by yourself too? "

" Nah sweet pea, my friends sent me here to make sure there was no trouble lurking about...OH SHIT GABE! "

McCree fumbled about trying to get his comm until he finally had it and dialed.

" Hey~ Gabe... Yes I know I was supposed to check in an hour ago...Yes fine I'll even do 5 extra hours on top of that just come pick me up at my location. "

" You're...you're leaving? "

" Well, yeah and so are you. "

" Wait what?! "

" I don't feel right just leavin' ya here by yourself kay? So you just gotta come with me. Don't worry the guys will love you. Plus, Ang will just swoon at the sight of you. There's just one thing... "

" Well? What is it? "

" I don't know how to say this...uhh... "

" Out with it already Cowboy Man "

McCree grinds his teeth at the name slowly feeling the irritation rise.

" 'Ora I told ya my name is Jesse you can call me that or McCree and anyways I ain't no cowboy! "

" And my name isn't 'Ora and you have spurs and a hat but here we are Cowboy Man. "

" Tch..whatever you cheeky little brat..."

After their little debate which Kayora deemed she had won, she had ended up in McCree's lap.

" You alright there? "

Met with silence he poked her cheek and found out she fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her he just leaned back on a slab of rock there and just waited for Gabe to come or for her to wake whichever came first.

~Time Skip to after they were picked up cause I can~

Kayora hides in McCree's poncho trying to stay at his waist but failed and slowly slid down the side of McCree's side. Gabe saw movement under his poncho but decided not to say anything at the time until he saw 2 little sticks **(rude Gabe so rude smh)** descend.

" McCree...why do you have 4 legs?"

" Well you see, funny story actually, what had happened was I walked in this radioactive puddle and I grew a growth which happened and yeah that's pretty much it so yeah... "

Genji lifts the back of McCree's poncho and sees Kayora. Picks her up and rubs his cheek against her face which had a tortured look to it.

"AWWWE MCCREE ITS SO ADORABLE WHERE DID YA FIND ONE I WANT ONE TOO!" **(kawaii till** i **die bitches)**

 ****As soon as he had finished his sentence Kayora takes McCree's pistol and presses it against his cheek and with a glare straight into his cyborg soul.

"You ever rub your face against me again I WILL pull this trigger. I haven't yet because Cowboy Man told me you were friends..."

Effectively making Genji put her back and slowly walk away while everyone else turned to see the mystery person and McCree who looked away with a red flush.

"EHHHH?! COWBOY MAN?!"

"'Ora I told ya you can only call me that if no one is around..."

Gabe walked straight up to Kayora and looked her in the eye.

"Explain."

Without breaking the staring contest going on between them Kayora speaks up,

"He means you Cowboy Man..."

"Oh right my bad hehe..Ahem well as I was doing my last sweep of the vectors I had decided to take a break and snack on some of Angie's biscuit things and I saw a pair of eyes and,"

"They were mine stupid."

"It's called suspense 'Ora learn it."

Done with the staring contest Kayora had stepped back under the poncho and behind McCree and Gabe back to Jack's side.

"Jesse please continue your explanation."

"Ah yeah sorry Jack anyways I was scannin the area and I heard a noise behind me and shot at it and she screamed. Her name is Kayora and is gonna join us. So yeah great talk bye now!"

Seeing as they made it back to Watchpoint he tried to run away, but was caught by his poncho by Gabe who pulled him back.

"Hold on McCree what do you mean 'joining us'? She is far too young to do any missions and she probably has no idea what 1+1 is. Who would even take care of her? You can barely take care of yourself!"

While Gabe was going off on McCree Jack squatted down and looked at Kayora who was wrapped around McCree's leg. As they looked at each other Jack motioned for her to come closer. Not wanting to get in the crossfire of Gabe and McCree's heated argument she jumped into Jack's arms and was placed on his shoulders. After they were situated he took her to Medbay to get a check up.

"Hello Jack what brings you by?"

"Hey Angela, I need you to do a full check up on someone for me. Her-."

"Her...?"

Jack picked Kayora up off his shoulders and onto the metal table. As Angela turned around she gasped and dropped her clipboard.

"Oh my god Jack she needs more than that! Go have Lena get old clothes for her and could you go start dinner? Make sure there are a variety of vegetables. As wel-"

"Angela just focus on her I will get everything prepared I got it."

"If you're sure...if you need anything just ask."

"Of course, now Kayora I will be right back Dr. Angela is going to make sure you're healthy and not injured anywhere. Will you behave?"

"Yes."

"Good and don't be so scared it will be alright."

He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead before he left to get the given tasks completed and then some. He notices that Gabe and Jesse are still talking and just passes on.

~Angela (Mercy) POV~

As the check up progresses everything seems normal or well as normal as it can be she is malnourished and smaller than average for everything but that is to be expected due to her living in solitary so long.

"Are you hungry?"

Her hesitant nod makes my face smile with pity. I know there are people suffering out there, but to find a little girl in the same predicament just doesn't sit well with me. I grabbed her hand and helped her down the table leading her to the kitchen. Feeling her grip tighten I looked around to see Winston reading a book while snacking on a banana. I turned to Kayora and crouched down and made our foreheads touch.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared. Everyone here is a friend, and won't ever hurt you."

 _Well on purpose, these kids do love to rough house._ Seeing her relax once more we continued towards the island table in the kitchen. I picked her up, easily too due to her low weight, and placed her on a stool. After seeing she was situated I went to the fridge to see what we had. Cheese, steak sauce, moldy tamales, and alcohol… how in the ever living fuck are we surviving?


	2. Announcement

Hey everybody I just wanted everyone to know that I will be on hiatus until **October 24th (10/24/18)** due to personal issues and I will (hopefully) be better. I am still going to post snippets like mini one shots every now and then but for Baby Blackwatch and Faeries I will not. I hope you all understand. Thank you and sorry! (Also you can still leave comments and suggestions cause I really love them)


End file.
